An inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interface on a motherboard of a server is usually coupled to an I2C interface on a system board, to transmit signal. However, if the I2C interface on the motherboard is coupled to a plurality of I2C interfaces with different voltage levels on different system boards, the motherboard can not transmit signal with each system board.